Jiao Yue
Jiao Yue is princess of the Sky Bearing Empire. She is daughter of consort Ling Ran and cousin of Ling Tian. Plotline To speak the truth, Ling Tian really did not place Jiao Yue within his heart, or he should say, he did not treat her as his woman. While she was Ling Tian's cousin, not even comparing to the place Ling Chen had, even Yu BingYan or Xiao YanXue was already far above her. In his escape, Ling Tian probably did not even think about her at all! Only at this moment did Ling Tian feel a weird and sour feeling in his heart. Towards Jiao Yue, Ling Tian felt a sense of comfort and warmth just like with an older sibling, and being with Jiao Yue would make Ling Tian extremely relaxed, this sort of feeling was separate from any relationship feelings. Speaking of which, this sweet-tempered cousin of his had found him extremely likable ever since young, even though he had carried the black tag of Sky Bearing's number one profligate, she had always shown tolerance for that. Having grown up in the Profound Palace Inner Courtyard, her character was especially simple, and by right unable to survive in the inner palace. However, being Ling Ran's only daughter, the eldest daughter of Long Xiang, it was precisely her simpleness and kindness that invoked Long Xiang's love for her. However, without any schemes, and with the majority of power held by Empress Yang, her days were not very comfortable. The only place she probably ever felt safe was the Ling Family, where she spent many a day in happiness. It was also where she created trouble with Ling Tian. A pity that Ling Tian was a person of two lifetimes, and hence did not have any sort of childish fantasies to speak of, thus their communications were few and between! However, it was this sort of pure and simple girl, that because of a mistake made by her elders, landed in such a miserable state. Ling Tian was very clear that Jiao Yue was someone who was deeply traditional and only knew how to obey others without resistance. Even when her own marriage was used to win over the subject's loyalty, she never tried to resist or fight for her rights. Long Xiang had betrothed her to Ling Tian, and she had just accepted, even happily so. This was because, while Ling Tian had the black name of a profligate, he was still someone she knew and was familiar with, better than some unknown husband. As Ling Tian slowly unveiled his shining talents, Jiao Yue also started to feel more and more pleased, for ever since she was betrothed, she had treated herself as Ling Tian's wife, with him as her one and only husband. Seeing her husband change for the better, she was filled with joy. Especially during the Literature Meet at Smoky Thea Tower, where his fame shot towards the sky, Princess Jiao Yue felt like her heart was drowning in honey! But this joy only lasted for a few days, for the three-pronged scheme to destroy Ling Xiao and the Ling Family was revealed, with her father actually being the mastermind behind it! This was followed by the winds of change, where Ling Xiao's army was surrounded and in grave danger. Ling Tian rushing a thousand miles out to rescue him, charging straight into the army, willfully slaughtering and earning himself the reputation of an asura. Back in Sky Bearing, Ling Chen and Meng LiGe all devised a strategy to take down the Long and Yang Families, turning the tables around to the perpetrators and causing Sky Bearing to have a change in regime! After Long Xiang lost the battle, he was put under house arrest in the Ling Family, and he lost his sanity, becoming a lunatic. Her own father forgot favors and tried to violate justice by plotting against her own husband's family. This shattered the beautiful fantasy dream she was living in! How could a little girl in her youth bear so much tragedy?! Before she could settle the relationship matters, while Jiao Yue was still at a loss, along came the news of Ling Tian being pursued by the number one expert of the pugilistic world, Justice, and had fled for over a thousand miles. Jiao Yue's heart immediately came round, throwing aside the tiny bit of hatred she had, and she wholly worried about Ling Tian, praying, even having nightmares, with a depressed expression daily. This was exacerbated when the Yu Family, one of the two largest aristocratic families, brought people to propose a marriage, with the Ling Family agreeing! Jiao Yue, who had no one left to rely on, almost fell into absolute despair! With setbacks one after another, Jiao Yue finally fell ill. Because Old Madam Ling had always looked fondly upon her, she had personally cared for her illness, and Jiao Yue had voiced out that she would like to move to Ling Tian's personal courtyard to tend to her illness. How could Old Madam Ling not see her intentions? Pitying her infatuation, as well as knowing that Ling Tian would probably not head to his tiny yard the moment he came back, she agreed. As such, Jiao Yue immediately moved into Ling Tian's yard. Even if she couldn't see him and dearly missed him, his lingering smell in the room could help ease her longing. Every table and stool, every grass or wood would all have Ling Tian's traces on them. When Jiao Yue slept at night, she would even use the blanket that Ling Tian had covered himself with and there would be Ling Tian's lingering manly aura on the blanket. Every night, Jiao Yue would even shyly feel that she was sharing the same bed with her beloved husband. Thus, every time it was night and before she fell asleep, even if she was alone in the room, Jiao Yue would be filled with embarrassment whenever she took off her clothes… It was late into the night but Jiao Yue was still muttering under her breath. Her eyes were in a dreamy state and her face was slightly pinkish. On top of the desk, the candle would occasionally flicker in the wind. Finally, Jiao Yue let out a yawn and stretched lazily. Standing up she turned around with a gentle motion and looking at the blanket on top of the bed, her face turned red and she said softly, "Little brother Tian, your elder sister is going to hug you to sleep." Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Harem